Shoulder
by vortexgirl
Summary: After May snapped at Skye. Skye walks off crying. Later Ward finds her in the car. He decides to comfort her. Takes place in the middle of The Bridge.


**Please Review! :)**

Skye sat down silently on a chair in the lab ignoring the excited chatter of Fitz-Simmons. Her eyes were slightly red from crying in her bed. How could May say that to her? Did that women have any feeling inside of her? She took a deep breath in to calm herself. No don't start crying now. She needed to get somewhere familiar.

She sat up and started towards the van, Looking behind her cautiously she opened the door to the van. She climbed in huddling to the back corner. Rolling her eyes slightly as she closed the door. Fitz-Simmons didn't even noticed she had even been there. Those two really where oblivious to each other. Settling in the corner she pulled out her phone. Maybe surfing the web would help her.

Click.

Her head snapped up to see who had opened the door. Her jaw almost dropped. "Ward? What are you doing here?!"

Ward paused looking at her critically. He took a quick glance behind him before climbing into next to her and closing the door. He looked around pursing his lips "Nice place you have here."

She laid her phone down. "How did you know I was here?"

"I tracked your phone signat... he trailed off noticing her look. "Ok I saw you get in" he admitted sheepishly.

She had a slight smile as she looked around. "Yeah it reminds me of my van."

"How long did you have your van?" he asked curiously. "Most of my life" she answered getting a distant look in her eyes briefly. She shook her head slightly. "So why are you here Agent Ward?" she asked teasing.

He sighed heavily "I was bored. Fitz-Simmons are arguing about Mr. Petersons vitals. Coulson is in his office and Agent May at the helm." She leaned forward partly disbelieving and half smirking "And you came to me?"

He smirked back "Well you could say I was really bored." They fell into comfortable silence. Ward was the first to break the silence. "Are you ok?"

She looked at him partly panicked and the other part unsure. She settled for shrugging it off and started playing with her nails. A nasty habit she picked up when she was a teenager. She didn't want to tell him about what happened. At least not yet.

"Yeah fine. Why?" She didn't look at him. Afraid if she did she might start crying again.

There was silence for a moment. "You seem upset" he finally said. "No I'm fine." she brushed his concern off quickly. Too quickly. Swallowing she looked down at her lap.

"Hey" She felt his hand grip the side of neck gently but firmly. "Look at me." he commanded softly. Slowly she looked up staring into his blues eyes. Her eyes had already started watering and were threatening to fall.

"Skye I won't ask you what's wrong. You will probably tell me when your ready. I am sure." He said softly "But till then I am your SO. That means.." He pushed out his shoulder slightly. "Here."

She wiped a few tears that ran down her face off before replying confused "What?"

He pushed his shoulder out again. "My shoulder." He said like it was obvious. "My shoulder for you to cry on"

She stared at his shoulder for a minute torn before pushing all negative thoughts to the back of her head and moved closer causing him to put his arms around her.

She breathed heavily her face buried into his shirt. The tears started to fall unwilling. It took while for them to subside and for her to realize that Ward was rubbing her back in a soothing manner. Sniffling she drew back. "Thanks Ward" she started wiping her face down.

"You made the same offer to me. I thought I would return the favor." He replied shrugging. "Now" he held up his finger while reaching under the seat with his other hand. He pulled out two beers from under the seat."Here you go" he offered one to her. She gaped at him while taking the offered beverage.

"How di..?"

"My secret stash. Drink up." he interrupted taking a swig of the drink. She smiled at him before copying.

Swallowing her drink down she looked him and told him with serious look on her face. "You tell anyone about what just happened. You will regret it."

He gave her a slight nod. "Your secret is safe with me."

They looked at each other before bursting into chuckles and giggles. All the tension of before slowly faded away.

When Coulson went to find them later that day to tell them about the ransom call. They were slumped against each other talking and laughing quietly like old friends.


End file.
